


Love Held in His Fondness

by TheSleepiestDreamer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepiestDreamer/pseuds/TheSleepiestDreamer
Summary: A soft moment after a night of passion.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Love Held in His Fondness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksyPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksyPixie/gifts).



> Written for TricksyPixie for Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy it my dear💕

He’s floating, untethered, but it’s a safe place he knows. 

“You alright there, sweet thing?” A deep, rumbling voice that makes the warmth in his chest grow asks. He hums in response, not quite able to get his mouth to cooperate. He’s more than good, everything is soft and a little bit hazy and he feels that he would stay this way forever if he could. A large hand cups his cheek and he nuzzles into it. He knows these hands, they are very good hands. 

“Gonna get you out of these ropes now, okay? You did so well, were so good for me.” He feels his face stretch into a placid smile, feels the words wrap around his heart and fill him with even more warmth.  _ Good, he was good _ . 

He feels those large, wonderful hands working at the knots around his chest and arms, taking care to rub the spots where they dug in, carefully bending and stretching the joints that have gone stiff. The strip of soft fabric covering his eyes is removed but he doesn’t open them yet. Strong arms pull him to a broad chest where he’s held and gently petted, praises and endearments murmured into his ear as he slowly comes back to himself. He lifts his head, blinking up at the familiar scarred face gazing reverently back at him.

“ _ Eskel. _ ”

“There you are sweet thing, welcome back. Do you need any water? Food?”

“Water and some chocolate would be  _ delightful _ my love.” 

“Water and chocolate it is.” Eskel says, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jaskier’s head before settling him back down on the bed. He’s only gone for a moment to grab the requested items from the table across the room but Jaskier burrows back into his arms like he hasn’t seen his love in months anyways. 

“I’m here, Jaskier. Not going anywhere.” His arms come around Jaskier in a tight squeeze and he feels the tension in his body ease away. He drinks deeply from the glass pressed to his lips and hums at the pieces of chocolate fed to him, sneaking his lips and tongue around Eskel’s fingers every few bites and basking in the chuckles his antics draw from the man. 

When he’s done he settles back against Eskel’s chest with a soft sigh and lets sleep pull him under, held safe in the arms of his love. 


End file.
